


Hello, I'm Being Kidnapped Here; Wait, Did You Just Call Me Your Boyfriend?

by Calacious



Series: January in February [25]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Their relationship is new, and they're trying out this novel thing called, dating. Too bad that their date is interrupted by a would-be kidnapper.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: January in February [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139471
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123
Collections: Ficuary





	Hello, I'm Being Kidnapped Here; Wait, Did You Just Call Me Your Boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Market

The words, "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you," are far from reassuring. 

There's a gun pressed to the back of his head, a hand on his hip, and Danny can't see Steve anywhere. Steve had just been by his side, moments ago, had just slipped away to check out a sale on asparagus. Danny hadn’t even wanted to come to the farmer’s market this morning, but Steve had turned his own version of puppy dog eyes on him, and he’d caved. 

"Just do what I say, and no one will get hurt." The words come as a hot breath at the back of his neck, making the hairs stand on end.

Danny's throat and mouth are dry. The market is crowded. It's a Saturday. He's off duty. He's on a date (number two) with Steve -- local farmer's market in the morning, home cooked lunch in the afternoon, a game, beers and steak in the evening. Maybe sex, or just another night of heavy petting and making out.

"What do you want?" Danny asks, a jerk of the gun and pinch to his hip keep him from turning around when he attempts to. 

"You, for an hour, maybe two." The words are clipped, and not at all comforting. Not that Danny had expected them to be.

Danny's guided through the crowds, everyone blind to the gun being held on him, now pressed into the small of his back. His kidnapper's got an arm around his waist and is walking beside him, making them look like a couple that can't keep their hands to themselves. 

Danny's phone rings, but the gun digs into his side when he reaches for it. He lets his hand fall to his side. It's Steve's ringtone. 

"That's my..." Danny was going to say, partner, but he's not sure if the man who's digging the gun into his kidney is aware of the fact that he's a cop, or if Danny's some random person that he's chosen to kidnap in broad daylight.

"Boyfriend," the kidnapper finishes for him. "I saw the two of you together. Couldn't keep your hands off of each other." The man snorts derisively, and Danny's blood runs cold as it strikes him that this might very well be an act perpetuated by hate rather than something related to a Five-0 case.

"What do you want with me?" Danny asks again, halting, making his would-be kidnapper stumble and the gun dig painfully into his back. 

"Like I said, Blondie, I just need you for an hour or two." The man squeezes Danny's waist so hard that it's hard for him to breathe. "Now get moving, or I'll put a bullet in your boyfriend's brain."

Danny almost snorts at that, because there's no way that the asshole who's marching him past booths of fresh fruits and vegetables with a gun pressed against his back is going to be able to take on Steve McGarrett when the man finally finds them. 

"Look." Danny tries to dig his heels in, but at another sharp pinch to his hip, he keeps moving, knowing that Steve is looking for him. 

"You don't want to do this. My...boyfriend," Danny stumbles over the word, tongue tied around the funny emotions that the word stirs up inside of him. 

"He's kind of the possessive type, he's not going to want me to go with you, or anyone else for that matter," Danny mutters the last few words, hands moving as he talks, the gun digging so deeply into his back that it'll be a wonder if he doesn't get a kidney infection. 

"So I guess I'm kind of rescuing you," the kidnapper says, a kind of wistful lilt to his voice. The gun no longer punches Danny's kidneys and the kidnapper's grip loosens slightly. 

"What?" Danny flails for a second, sputtering as he tries to make sense of whoever the hell is trying to kidnap him. "How the hell are you rescuing me? You're kidnapping me, in broad daylight, to do god knows what for one or two hours with you, and that's rescuing me? How exactly is that rescuing me?"

"If your boyfriend is as possessive as you're making him out to be, your relationship can't be all that healthy," the man (and Danny's guessing he's nineteen, maybe twenty years old, tops) says with a shrug. "So, my...er...borrowing you for an hour or two will help you get away from him. I'm actually doing you a favor."

"Doing me a favor?" Danny laughs. “Look, you don’t know my boyfriend,” Danny says. “I’m doing you a favor. Let me go, and I’ll help you. Clearly you’re in some kind of trouble.”

The teen snorts, and the gun digs into Danny’s side. Danny sighs. “Look, my boyfriend isn’t just possessive, he’s --”

“Boyfriend?” Steve’s suddenly standing there in front of Danny and the young man who is trying to kidnap him. It feels like the gun is making an attempt to become one with his spleen, and Danny hisses, and frowns at the goofy, gobsmacked look on Steve’s face.

“That’s what you choose to focus on here, my use of the word, boyfriend?” Danny asks, feeling testy. “I’m being kidnapped here, and you’re --”

Steve does a double take, and narrows his eyes at the kid whose hand is now shaking. The gun moves away from Danny’s side, and Danny finally takes a full breath as he raises an eyebrow at Steve.   
The kid takes off, and with a quick kiss to Danny’s lips, and the passing over of a bag filled with asparagus and an assortment of other vegetables, Steve takes off after him, leaving Danny holding the bag and wondering why he decided to get up early that morning. He shakes his head, and takes a seat at one of the tables scattered throughout the market. He knows that Steve will return, the would-be kidnapper in tow, and they’ll probably have a guest for the night, if Steve doesn’t find cause to drop the kid off at jail.


End file.
